This section provides background information related to the present disclosure and is not necessarily prior art.
Refrigerant vapor compression systems can be utilized for refrigerating air supplied to a climate controlled environment to maintain temperature sensitive products, such as perishable/frozen products. Refrigerant vapor compression systems can also be utilized for transport refrigeration for refrigerating air supplied to the climate controlled environment.